The Not So Forgotten Myths
by DaughterOfHermesWatchUrWallet
Summary: Sequel to The Forgotten Myth.Will they find Lamia?Lamia's army is growing stronger, she's already taking half-bloods to join her, powerful half-bloods.There is another spy at camp, no one knows who it is.Will this be the end, or a whole new beginning?
1. This Just Sums It Up

**Disclaimer: don't own any of the Percy Jackson and The Olympians' Characters, although I wish I did, they're epic. But I own some of the extra characters, like Ashley, Kate, Elizabeth, Thomas and so on. ENJOY!**

**Percy POV**

Alright, in case you don't know, the forgotten myths are attacking.

A week ago I went on a quest with Elizabeth and Annabeth. And well, we barely escaped the clutches of an evil myth.

Her name is Lamia and she had been uncover in our camp for almost a week. She eats children and or any type of human or half blood.

Really really gross.

Rachel had given us our first prophesy after the new great prophesy.

_Those who were forgotten want to be remembered, _

_they had fallen in forgotten-ness so that slumbered, _

_some may rise some may fall,_

_but only the hero will conquer all_

Were assuming the forgotten is the forgotten myths that, well they want to be remembered.

Lamia had told me that she was going to lead the forgotten myths into another supposedly great battle.

We haven't had any attacks towards camp lately, and I thought we were in the clear.

They had rebuilt the Hermes cabin and others that had been destroyed when the dragons came and attacked us. (the way they had come in was still a mystery...)

Grover came back with another camper, her name is Amber and she's an Athena child. She thinks she knows everything. Her and Annabeth get into fights aaaaall the time.

Clarisse and Elizabeth aren't getting along to well either. There are more fights now that Elizabeth has a new wrist band. Which was supposedly a gift from her father, Ares. Clarisse is really jealous.

The cabin has been separated to two sides it seems

**A/N: **So yeah, my crappy summary. But yeah . . . time to get into this story! Yeah! Who's all excited :3

~Jess-chan


	2. Well Isnt Ares Generous?

**Elizabeth POV**

"BOOM! HEAD SHOT!!" I yelled. "Hey, La Rue! Guess who just cut off that serpent's head?!" I bragged in her face. "Yeah, that's right, me, nooooooot you!"

"Get out of my face Blabber Mouth." Clarisse shoved my head aside and walked angrily back into the cabin.

"Awe, wittle Clawisse gonna cwry cause she's not daddy's favorite no mooooore?" I asked in a baby voice.

She whirled her head around. "Shut the fuck up!" She cried. "Ares loves me as much as he loves you! Even more! Your the cursed one! Aphrodite even likes me better!" She roared and then slammed the door to our cabin in my face.

"_Well then." _I thought. _"She's clearly in a bad mood. See, this is why I should be leader. I don't care if I'm less _experienced _as she is, but I sure as hell got the skill."_

I shook my head and then walked away.

I walked around camp for a bit, thinking about my curse.

Clarisse was right, I was a cursed one. Cursed by Aphrodite. So what? Who needs love anyways? Love is for losers, like Percy and Annabeth, bleak.

I sighed and as I walked near the waters I saw water nymphs trying to reach at my feet. They smiled at me but didn't move closer.

I rolled my eyes and caught Percy and Annabeth sharing a small kiss 15 feet away.

"Pfft, idiots." I mumbled but deep inside my heart clenched tightly with a small sorrow.

I didn't have a mother to know really. I was kicked out onto the streets when my orphanage had been torn down because no one could fund it.

I've been traveling by myself ever since. And for reasons unknown, back then, monsters were coming at me and all I had was my small dagger I had stolen from an old man as he slept. Yeah that sounds bad, but hey, I had to do what I needed to do to survive.

A few tears slipped my eyes.

"Stupid tears." I mumbled to myself.

Did I ever tell you about my damned curse from Aphrodite? No, probably not. She had told me one starry night when I was about 7 years old, still having no clue about the Gods or Goddesses or even why monsters were coming after me and if I was living in a nightmare.

She had said, "Love will be hard to find for you. When it is found you will be confused why it takes you. Love will never be your friend."

I hadn't known who that was back then and ever since I wanted to hurt that woman for cursing me so.

But when I found out she was the goddess of love, a goddess for immortality, well I knew I had no chance in killing her.

I had no friends, no one to go to when I was sad.

This place is foreign to me and I don't know how to act right, only the way I want to. I see no reason why I should not act the way I wish too. There is nothing wrong in that.

Clarisse thinks she can be the all powerful leader, but she's not the only loved Ares kid. I know I am loved by my father. But I also knows he loves Clarisse even more. So that's why I taunt her, she is loved more than me, and, also, she's just a bitch.

"Elizabeth." My father's voice calls.

I look over to it and he is giving me one of those rare smiles you would see on the god of war's face.

I felt a bit happier inside.

"Yes?" I asked, wanting to know what he wanted with me.

"You had slayed the Colchian Dragon, I will give you yet another gift."

"Well aren't you feeling generous, father." I gave him one of my sarcastic smiles.

"Do you not wish for my gift?"

"Depends, what is it?"

He hesitates and then grabs out a sword. "This is for you. A sword that never brakes, you don't have to use that dinky old sword the camp gave you or that dinky little dagger you got there."

My hand automatically ran to the dagger hidden on my side and then smiled. "Thanks." I say and took the sword.

"I know you will have great use for it soon. And you will make me proud to have given you that. You have already made me proud for me to have given you that shield there." He points to my wrist.

"Yes, it had given me great use." I smile a wicked grin.

"Good." He nods.

"Let me guess, you must go?" I ask.

And he nods again. "If Aphrodite catches me again, she'll probably burn me alive or something." He whispered to me.

I nodded and then closed my eyes tightly.

A bright light flashed.

I opened my eyes and Ares was gone.

I fingered the sword for a bit and then smiled.


	3. To Weird For A Title

**Percy POV**

The Ares cabin really wasn't getting along very well. I think it was because Elizabeth had mysteriously gotten new sword. She says it was from Ares but Clarisse refuses to believe her.

This is just nonsense.

We had gotten two new campers some how, they hadn't been claimed yet, so they were in the Hermes cabin.

I haven't seen Rachel in a while and I was trying to determine if it was a good thing, or a bad thing.

Annabeth was no where to be seen either.

When I asked Mr. D where she was he would just say something like: _"What, miss your little girlfriend already? Maybe she doesn't want you anymore." _

So, of course he was no help.

I asked Chiron and he would just completely change the subject.

Something was going on here, and I was determined to hind out . . .

**Annabeth POV**

I didn't like being away from Percy, well I didn't like being away from him and telling him where I was going.

Mr. D had sent Rachel and I on a secret mission, to spy around the camp and see what was going on.

He had disguised us as boys and we were put in the Hermes cabin.

My name was Arthur and Rachel's was Raymond.

And when I saw Mr. D disguised us, I mean he gave us the package and all! Geez it was so weird and creepy at the same time!

I don't really remember how I got sucked into this!!

I don't really know how guys pee with this thing!! Ugh!! It was just soooo weird.

Oh, and apparently we were hot guys, so we had all these girls hitting on us! WEEEEIIIRD!!

"I-I have a girlfriend." I told one girl, her name was Jenica.

"Yeah, but she's a mortal, she wouldn't understand any of this, you should probably forget about her."

I some how talked my way out of it.

I really didn't know we had to spy around. We had already caught the spy, but _Raymond_ just had a weird feeling there was another one.

I hope we could find that person soon, cause being a boy is reaaaalllly weird! I just want to go back to my safe cabin and sleep in my own bed. NOT ON THIS DINKY OLD MATRESS USED BY MILLIONS OF CAMPERS!!

**A/N:** So yeah, Annabeth, and Rachel . . . BOYS. Haha, and yeah, there's another spy in camp grounds, no one would have ever knew it was her!! Oh oops, did I say her? XD lol.

Anyways, yeah :p

review and tell me whats you think so far :3


	4. It's ON

**Percy POV**

OK, going on to day 5 with out seeing Annabeth anywhere.

It's hard to concentrate on my training.

Mr. D and Chiron just keep telling me nothing! Which is making me wonder even more!

I think Elizabeth and Clarisse is ready to have there own little war there.

Kate is always off daydreaming and she wont tell me what about. Thomas is rarely at home, I think it's because he's off training.

And then there's these new campers that haven't been claimed yet. They're names are Arthur and Raymond.

They seem jumpy, especially Arthur...

**Annabeth POV**

It was the 5th day in being in this guy body! I've sort of gotten used to it, and I try to _play it cool_, but it's just to damn weird!!

I feel like I've started from the bottom again, being a newbie at camp half blood, I have no friends, I and I have to act like I'm not super smart and I have to act like I have no knowledge in combat!

I don't think were ever going to find this spy. No one acts suspicious and no one seems to be super evil.

**Percy POV**

6th day with out Annabeth, and of course, it being the 6th day with out her, all hell just has to break loose!

This is how it started, we were all eating breakfast when . ..

"Father loves me more than he loves you!" Clarisse yelled at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's face was red with anger. "He loves me more! Your a stupid, selfish, angry person that thinks she can boss everyone around! Your just . .. BLLEAH!"

"So are you! You do what ever you want and you don't care how that effects the people around you."

"Your stupid!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Your ugly!"

"No, your ugly!"

"Just because you have a sword and shield from father does not make you better than me!" Clarisse yelled.

"Pfft, I think it does."

"OMZ, I'm So fucking sick of you!" Clarisse yelled. Then lowed her voice, "Meet me at the Arena, 5pm sharp, then we'll see who father loves most. It's either you or me in this camp."

Elizabeth glared at her for a moment and then nodded her head.

The girls seemed to have calmed down a bit as they finished their meal.

A/N: oooo, who do you think will win hm? Vote now! Your votes depend on Clarisse or Elizabeth's survival!!


	5. Ares Butts In

La Désordre

**Percy POV**

Today was the day of the_ 'big fight'._

The tension was literally in the air.

Everyone was excited to have some entertainment after 4 weeks of boredom.

Everyone was gathering in the Arena. All the adults and any sort of authority was chained to a wall for this event. The only reason was because there was a throw a pie thing at your least favorite teacher.

Anyone who tried to untie them only got tied up along with them. The only reason why Mr. D had not escaped his bonds was because, well I don't know, some kids from the Hephaestus cabin had crafted some chains that could hold even the gods down.

That may come in handy later . . .

**

I don't know what I was doing standing around with everyone.

There was two sides, and either you were on Clarisse's side or Elizabeth. I was standing on Elizabeth's side because, well to tell you the truth, she kind of scares me, it's like if you don't fallow her and your on Clarisse's side then your totally dead meat. But I guess it goes that way on both sides. We were forced to choose on side.

"Clar-risse! Clar-risse! Clar-risse!" Clarisse's side chanted.

"Eli-za-beth! Eli-za-beth! Eli-za-beth!!" Elizabeth's side chanted.

I just kept my mouth shut and watch as everyone else chanted.

Elizabeth and Clarisse finally came out from two different side of the Arena.

They were decked out in armor.

Clarisse had her spear. Elizabeth had her wrist band and a new sword. All these gifts was from their father. I wonder who he had wanted to win . . .

Everyone got quiet as Travis from the Hermes made his way to the center of the whole thing with a mirocphone.

"Everyone! Welcome to the fight of the death sort of match! Elizabeth vs. Clarisse-"

"HEY! Why did you say her name first?!" Clarisse shouted.

"Does it really matter?" Elizabeth muttered.

"Anyways," Travis continued. "Thank you for joining us here today, this fight will be viewed live in Olympus thanks so someone's certain daddy." Travis smiled wickedly, referring to the Hephaestus kids. "Now, to go over a few rulez . . . oh hey, wait, there are no rules!" Travis waited for the applause and then ran the hell out of there.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I gripped my sword in my hand. I had decided to name it La Désordre. Meaning disorder in French, and that is exactly what I mean to bring.

"Clarisse, I hope your prepared to die." I whispered.

Pure hatred ran through Clarisse's and I's eyes.

"Your the one who is going to die!" She charged at me with her spear. She was like a charging bull.

At the last minute I quickly dodged her, jumped up, jumped off her head like it was a stepping stool, and was behind her in second about to slice her in the side, a powerful force stopped me. It was like La Désordre was slammed into and invisible wall.

I glared at Clarisse hopelessly.

"_Was this her doing?"_ I thought.

She quickly turned around to face me. When she had tried to strike me with her sword, the same for also stopped her.

"What the hell is going on here?" I muttered, looking around.

"You guys should not fight!" A strong voice rang through the Arena.

"Ooooh shit."

Clarisse's back straightened a bit, looking for Ares.

I was the first one to spot him. He was standing in plain sight, in the middle of the Arena.

"Hello dad." I smiled innocently.

"Elizabeth! Clarisse!" He thundered, staring down both of us.

Half-bloods fled the seen as quickly as possible while trying not to get the Lord Of War's attention, not to mention the lord of bled shed too.

Soon it was just me, Clarisse and Ares standing in that barren landscape.

Felt like one of those old western scenes.

"You two are _sisters_! You've started a war between all of your siblings! What in the hell do you have to say for yourselves?"

"She started it, I was just protecting myself." I said while putting up my hands defensively.

"Bull. Shit!" Clarisse mumbled.

"I hate her." I mumbled.

"And I hate her too. Face it father, there can only be one powerful daughter of Ares here. Pick. One." Clarisse said, her voice full of hate.

We both stared at Ares, daring him to choose between us.

"Now you know how it's hard for a father to-"

"Choose. One." Clarisse grumbled.

I stared at him, wondering whom he would choose . . .

"Elizabeth." He finally said.

"That bitch?! No way father?! I've made you far more proud than she ever has!"

"Look, Clarisse, you don't understand-"

"Oh I totally understand!" And with that, Clarisse was outta there.

Ares looked at me for a moment I moved my head to the side, his glare was penetrating.. "Your day will come. That day is coming faster than you know it Elizabeth. And I swear to the river of Styx, if you don't make me proud, you'll regret me choosing you over Clarisse." He said and then he was gone.


	6. We Catch Her! And Then She Escapes

**Rachel POV**

**~Dream~**

_The daughter of Hades lay there with a sly smile on her face. Her grin a wicked one. On her wrist I saw what could have been a watch if you looked at it from afar, but when you get a close up, you could see tiny idy-biddy skulls on it, skulls of children._

_Was she the spy? Was she the one leaking out all of our little secrets? This had to stop._

_OK Rachel, now, all you have to do is wake up . . . OK, come on, wake up. You can do it girl!_

**Percy POV**

Clarisse was gone, along with half of her cabin. This was not good. It was like Kronos' war all over again. Soon we might be seeing more and more half bloods disappear. I know at least 10 had left when Lamia had left. They had sent out a few satyrs to look for them And then there was still a spy around here. I had no clue who in the world that could be. Also, Annabeth and Rachel were still missing.

I missed Annabeth so much, my heart felt like it was bleeding from the inside out. I wondered when she was going to be back.

The new campers from the Hermes cabin still hadn't been claimed yet. Maybe they were spies. That Arthur kid kind of freaks me out. He all jumpy around everyone and seems like he's about to throw something at someone if they got to close. Did I mention this guy sucked at sword fighting? Oh, and Raymond seems completely cool about everything, like he runs the world or something.

I sighed and then hopped off my bed.

I went out of the cabin and headed to, well, I wasn't sure exactly.

"Yeah, Elizabeth was the one who took out that dragon you sent . . . yeah, she got into a fight with Clarisse . . . no . . . she's on her way now, with about 10 other campers . . . yes, I know . . . OK, over and out."

I froze in my tracks and looked in the direction where I had heard the voice.

The Hades cabin.

The voice was female and belonged to Ashley.

I heard her get up and head to the door.

I ran the Hades out of there. I ran all the way to the big house.

"C-c-chi-chiron." I breathed as I entered.

"He's not here right now, may I take a message?" Mr. D mumbled from behind his newspaper.

"I found out who the spy is." I said, regaining my breath.

"Really now Mr. Johnson?"

I nodded.

Mr. D set his news paper aside and stared at me. "Who?"

I looked around and then said, "Ashley."

"Mr. D! Rachel wont wake up!" Arthur burst in the room.

Mr. D stared at him for a moment. "What's this? More trouble?"

Arthur stared at me. And for a second, I thought I saw something in his eyes but then looked quickly away.

"I'm sure your just over reacting." Mr. D mumbled.

"Who me or him?" I asked.

"Anthony, go and go do some camp stuff, I'm talking to Perry here." Mr. D said while shooing Arthur out of the room. "Now, Ashley you say, she'll be gone before you know it, so how about you go run along little Peter and I'll see what I can do." Mr. D said.

I nodded and then I left.

**Ashley POV**

**~A little after the conversation with Lamia~**

I felt someone listening to me. I knew someone was listening to me.

Percy.

Oh that annoying little brat.

OK, so let him hear me talk, I was tired on this camp anyways.

I packed the few things I had, a photo of me and Nico, another photo of me and Kate. The two people I would really miss here. Also Elizabeth, she was cool, I only wish she had accepted my offer when I asked her to come with me and help destroy this wretched camp. Oh well, she wanted to stay here.

I left Nico a note, telling him I was leaving and for him not to fallow me.

I clicked my suitcase shut and left.

**Percy POV**

Nico was sitting outside my cabin when I got there.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" I asked and took a seat next to him.

"Ashley's gone." He said.

"Shit." I mumbled.

"Do you know where she's going?" Nico asked.

I stared at him for a moment, he didn't know Ashley was the spy.

"Nico . . . it's hard to tell you this, but, Ashley had been the spy."

He flinched. "A-are you sure? You must be mistaken?"

I shook my head. "Heard her talking to Lamia herself.

Nico put his head in his hands. "I should have known." He grumbled.

"Hey, it's not your fault."

Nico stood up. "We have to get Mr. D to let us on a quest." he said.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's about time we start on one. We need to get to Lamia, I know she's waiting for us, expecting us. We have to stop her."

Nico nodded, only half listening.

"Percy!" Kate called as she ran up to us. "Oh, hey Nico." She blushed.

"Hey, Kate, what's up?"

"Alright, you'll never ever believe this!"

"What?" Nico and I said at the same time.

Kate giggled to herself. "Annabeth and Rachel were disguised as boys to look for the spy."

"Annabeth and Ra-what?"

"Rachel went as Raymond and Annabeth went as Arthur.

I blushed, regretting the earlier comments about them.

"You knew them right?" She burst out laughing. "Oh I feel bad for them!"

"Why?"

"Well, let's just say they're eyes aren't quite so virgin!"

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I wanted to dedicate this chapter to my daddy. Why?! Cause it's his birthday! :D


	7. Here We Go Again

**Percy POV**

"Mr. D, we have to go out and find Lamia, we have to stop her before it gets bigger." I groaned. We were all sitting in the big house around a huge pool table drinking cherry coke (we ran out of lemonade). Travis seemed to be concentrating on something besides the meeting, same with Connor, I knew they were up to something . . .

"I already said yes so why are you repeating your argument?" Mr. D sighed.

I blushed. "Yeah, alright."

"So, question is, who are yo taking?" Katie asked.

I glanced at Nico and then nodded. "Nico and Kate." I asked.

"Alright, meeting over." Mr. D said and every one filed out.

Nico and I walked side by side. "I'm going to go get Kate. You go and pack the necessities, meet me at the front gate." I said to Nico. The sun was just setting but I wanted to leave as early as possible.

I ran to my cabin and burst into the door. Kate looked up from her book. "Hey Percy, what's up?"

"Were going on a quest."

She looked around and then back to me. "You mean I'm going to?"

I nodded.

She jumped from her bed, throwing her book on it and then began to pack, as she packed, she babbled on. "Oh my gods Percy I cant believe were going on a quest! I'm so excited! Why did you pick me to go with you? And what about Thomas, is he coming? Where are going? What are doing? Is it going to be heroic? Will we get to battle monsters? Kick some ass?! Will there be souvenirs?!"

I just smiled at her, I told her to pack light and not her whole closet. She she only grabbed her water bottle.

"And where do you think you guys are going?" Thomas asked with his hands on his hips, blocking the door.

Kate blushed. "J-just on a q-quest." She managed a weak smile at her twin.

Thomas glared at us. "With out _me_?"

"Sorry dude, maybe next time."

"What ever." Thomas rolled his eyes and went to his bed to mope. "Only one now in this whole little club that dad hasn't talked to me and now the only one who hasn't gone on a quest." He mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and then Kate and I left.

**

We met Nico up at the front gate.

"Percy!" Kate squealed.

"What?" I asked.

"You didn't tell me Nico was coming on the quest too." She blushed as she met Nico's gaze. (see forgotten myth, extra 2: Kate Loves part 1 and 2 and soon to be, part 3)

She went up to Nico and hugged him.

"Alright, let's get this party started." I said and we left.

**Elizabeth POV**

I sat on my bed glaring angrily at Clarisse's picture. I had hung one up on the wall, got the Stoll brother to get me a few darts and tacks. The picture now had many holes in it.

I fiddled with a one of those darts in my hand at this moment, thinking.

"_Clarisse, that traitor. She probably pranced off to that Lamia chick."_

"So what now Elizabeth?" Max asked. One of the guys that was left in the Ares cabin, one of the kids that didn't abandon her and Ares. One that hadn't gone to fucking Lamia to help destroy us! Geez! Who does that bitch think she is?!

I jumped from my bed, pulled back my arm and threw the dart as hard as I could at the picture. It went through the wall and made a small hole in our wall.

"Shit." I mumbled. "I don't know about you Mazzy, but I'm going to go ask for a quest to kill this bitch and that whore."

I thought I heard him mumble, "Which one is the bitch and which one was the whore?"

But I had ran the hell out of there to see Mr. D and Chiron to see if they could get me a quest.

Only to learn that Percy had gone on a quest with out bringing me.

**A/N:** Ugh, short chappy I know. Sorry yalls. .


	8. Short Fluff: Elizabeth Flips

**Percy POV**

It was no trouble getting back here, and no trouble finding the candy store. Except it looked new-er and glossy-er. It looked like Lamia had to build a new one.

But we were tired so went to stay at that one hotel we had stayed at. And you know what? Elizabeth was waiting in the lobby for us.

"Forget something?" She asked while glaring at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

Kate shifted to where I was in front of her.

Everyone is afraid of Elizabeth, but everyone is _terrified_ of her when she's angry. It doesn't matter who you are, you duck and cover when you see her pissed off. It was the same way with Ashley.

"You forgotten me. You. Left. Without. _Me_." She growled making her way towards us. "You went on a quest to destroy Lamia and you didn't bring _me_."

"Th-there wasn't enough room for you."

"Yeah, and there wasn't enough room for Lamia last time." She threw her hands up in the air. "I cant believe you left me behind and brought that useless bitch." She pointed to Kate. "I mean, I am waaaay stronger than her. I'm older than her. And I'm an Ares kid." She scoffed. "She's completely useless. You should have brought me." Her face was burning in complete rage and I thought she was going to use her special Ares sword on me.

"Look, your here so why does it matter? We can destroy her together."

"Pfft, what ever." And with that she joined our company.

After the little spat we got a room, well two room with two beds in each. The room were joined by a door in the middle.

**A/N:** This chapter was supposed to continue on the other chapter. So I'm really sorry it's short. It will be my official job to make the other one as long as possible!!

~Jess-chan: out


	9. Were Soooo Doomed

**Percy POV**

I couldn't say I had a good nights sleep, cause then I would be lying. But I did have one of those annoying half blood dreams.

"_It's OK, I can stay here, you go and escape, I'll be fine!" Kate smiled. She had a huge cut on her face and she looked pale._

"_I cant leave you here Kate."_

"_Go you stupid idiot!" She screamed._

_The dream figure that represented me turned around and then back to Kate. "I'll come back for you, I promise." And then "I" ran away._

I was caught wondering what that had meant. Was something bad going to happen to Kate? What was waiting for us when we reached the candy store (wow, that sounds _sooo_ scary.). I knew they were waiting for us to turn up.

I sighed.

"Alright everyone, let's get a move on~!" Elizabeth sang as she pranced into my room. Wait . . . Elizabeth? Prancing? Was some one doing some crack here? Or was it my imagination? And what's with her singing? Was there something wrong with _her_?

I slowly got up from my bed and stared at Elizabeth like she was crazy, all she did was smile.

"_Was she replaced with some sort of happy go lucky robot?" _I thought.

Kate came over to me, her messy curls tied back into a pony tail, and said, "Is everything OK with Elizabeth?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure."

I got up, shrugged on my little sack, checked my pocket for Riptide and went to go wake up Nico. When that was done we left for the candy store. To, of course get some lollipops and licorice.

**

When it got there, the whole place surrounding it felt like a ghost town. There was a sign on the window saying 'Welcome Perseus'

We cautiously made our ways in.

The place looked the same since I had last been here.

"Wow." Kate whispered, wide eyed, looking at all the candy that surrounded us. "Get we get some candy?" She asked.

"No." Elizabeth muttered while also, taking in the landscape.

"Were here to destroy Lamia." Nico said. "And get my sister back." He mumbled the last part.

I saw Kate take Nico's hand.

Wait, Kate, take Nico's hand? Did I miss something? (Me: yeah, like the extra chapters in the 1st bookie)

"You've come to destroy me?" A cold voice whispered behind my ear. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

I turned around to see a beautiful red-headed . . . serpent woman.

"So we meet again, Perseus. I had a feeling you would come crawling back to me." She smiled while coming around to face me.

"Hello missss Lamia, can you point me to Clarisse and I'll be on my way." Elizabeth smiled.

Lamia looked over to her with a bored expression on her face.

"Clarisse isn't here."

"Pfft. I know she's here, I can feel it."

Lamia looked around the store and then back to us. "She is?" She asked.

Elizabeth glared at her but didn't say anything.

"Anyways, I hope you came here to die. Your not getting away, not after what happened last time." Lamia smiled at us. Lamia snapped her fingers and two half bloods came out. They were glaring at us. "Take 'em to the dungeons, and make sure you lock them up good this time!"

The two half bloods grabbed my wrists (obviously thinking I was the leader) and shoved me along in the store. They took us to the same room we were in before. One went ahead of us, mumbled something in ancient Greek, there was a slight glow and then the wall shifted over. They took us in there.

There was long hall ways that could have led to anywhere. But we kept descending deeper and deeper into the building.

I memorized the halls (or at least tried to) and the escape routes, only there wasn't much of them.

When we finally reached the place called dungeons we were locked up, securely with ropes _and_ chains. We were chained to the wall and left in the dark.

The place smelled horrible and of rotting bodies.

"Oh this is a disgusting smell." Nico mumbled from my left.

Even the son of Hades was complaining about it!

There was no light what so ever, no food (I mention that cause I'm pretty hungry right now) and were probably goners.

"Were goners!" Kate cried from my right.

"Sshh, it's fine. We'll get out. I always get out." I assured her.

"Cha! We have to get out. And when I do, Clarisse is _so_ dead she's still alive!"

"Yeah, I just have to think of a plan. As Annabeth says, there's always a plan . . ."

"Man do I wish the annoying little brainiack was here." Elizabeth mumbled.

I sighed, so did I.

"We'll get out, there has to be some way." Nico said, mainly to Kate though.


	10. Even Kate Thinks Were Doomed

**Kate POV**

My mind was racing as well as my heart.

"_How are we going to get out? How are we going to get out?"_ The words raced through my mind like they were running a marathon. I just had to think of something. It was my turn to show dad I could be strong. I couldn't die now. Dying was not an option. And man was I hungry!

I glanced over at Nico and he flashed me a smile. I smiled back at him. Nico also was not allowed to die. Neither was my brother, Percy. And I guess Elizabeth too. We all had to survive. We all came here to kill Lamia, I mean, stop Lamia from taking over the world. I mean, what's with these people trying to take over the world? Cant we all just _share_ it?Noooo it's all about power these days! Gods people.

And so my water bottle had been confiscated (haha, big words XD) after what happened last time. They (Percy, Elizabeth, and Annabeth) had flooded the place with it. I don't think the myths would be taking and chances with it this time. And they had searched us from any other type of weapon we might have. Which means no hidden knife from Elizabeth. So, time to use our secret awesome mind powers!

. . . oh yeah, I forgot, we don't have any . . . damn.

How were we getting out of this one?! It's not possible! -mental head-to-desk-

No, there has to be a way, there's always a way!!

**A/N:** Sorry that was a bit short . but I had to post something. I'll make a longer chapter later. Yeah it's monday (school day) but im a sick person today (sick as in cough cough ow that hurt! o.O no no no sick as in my temp is 103.6 degrees F or something like that XD I gotta watch myself there for those with a perverted mind! X3) But yeah, i'll be writing all day for you~


	11. A Gift For My Friend Katie

**A/N: **Ello people** PLEASEE READ THIS BEFORE YOU ENTER THIS CHAPTER!! **This is a yuri chapter, A.K.A. A girlXgirl chapter. Alright? You don't have to read it if you don't want to. This is for my friend Katie. This chapter is not vital to the plot, but the one after it it-when I write it that is. So yeah, if ya don't like Yuri then you don't have to read And this story is rated T right? XD (First YURI!)

**Now**, this starts the night they stayed at the hotel in Greece (when she up and all weird-o-y and stuff. High off life as I should put it. The main this is mostly a dream, but in the end you can see she wakes up from it. Now, if you dare, read on . . .

**~Elizabeth POV~**

"**Your** going to have the most trouble with love." The goddess growled at me.

I stared at her with a bored expression. "Yeah, and? Who needs love anyways?" I asked.

"Who needs love?! Who needs love?! Why, you do sweetie. Everyone needs love. Everyone needs a lover. Even poor old Artemis and Athena, but they have their bet . . . who ever could with out stand men or women the longest . . . anyways my dear, everyone needs love sooner or later."

"I don't." I scoffed.

"I am the _goddess_ of love. I say you need love, then it shall be so. But, I curse you. Your love will not be so easy. You'll have most trouble with it. When you fall in love, your heart will be broken, torn apart, but when you find love again . . . you will be confused. Completely confused . . ." She smiled a soft smile towards me. It would turn any teenager on, boy and girl alike.

"What ever you say, o' goddess of mine."

She shook her head angrily. "If I could, I would kill you! But I cant, Ares would get angered, so only a curse for you." She smiled and clapped her hands together. "And what a show this will be!" She squealed and started jumping up and down. Her blonde curls jumping in different directions.

"Riiight. Well, if you don't mind, I would like to go now . . . I'm kind of on a quest."

Aphrodite stopped her childish bouncing and stared at me straight into me eyes. "You mean, you don't have the time of day for the goddess of love? The beautiful goddess of love may I add?" She came closer and closer to me with every word. Her breasts seemed to grow bigger as she moved. "Not to mention . . . the goddess of . . . sexual love." She whispered.

Aphrodite was standing right in front of me, smiling.

"I don't really have time, so . . . just let me wake up and get on with my life . . ." I mumbled. Her top was low cut and her boobs were practically just hanging out there! It took all my concentration to not just raise my hands up and- squeeze em!

"Irresistible . . . huh?" She asked, taking her hand up and started stroking my cheek lightly.

I had to keep thinking- "She's my dad's girlfriend. She's my dad's girlfriend." Over and over again in my head. It was gross to know that she was hitting on me. But it was more like, teasing me.

"AH!" I pushed her away from me, feeling the softness of her breasts for a moment. And then I had to left go.

I ran off in one direction and never looked back. I found myself in a dark room. Tied to a fucking chair.

The light flashed on and Clarisse was standing with a whip in hand.

At first I thought she was going to torture me or something like that. But then I noticed the black lingerie. She wore a lacy black thong that barely covered anything and a see through top that showed her breasts through it. She also wore a spiked collar.

I tried adverting my gaze but my eyes would constantly find themselves looking at those huge breasts!

"Wanna play." She smiled.

Wide eyed, I shook my head.

"Come on, I know you want to. I know that you want me."

"What?" I scoffed.

She stalked towards me. When she reached me, Clarisse dropped the whip and grabbed hold of _my_ breasts!

I gasped in shock. "What the hell?" I said through my teeth, trying not to moan with the pleasure.

Clarisse gave them a big squeeze. "I said, I know that you want me." She murmured and brought her face down to mine with a wet icky kiss.

She slipped her tongue into my mouth and forced me into a wet french kiss, swishing her tongue around like she owned my mouth. When she pulled back she tugged on my bottom lip and then gave my breasts another squeeze.

A moan escaped from my mouth.

"See, you want me."

I shook my head. "No, but your breasts are looking pretty damn good." I breathed.

She glared down at me and then a smile appeared onto her gruesome features. "You like them eh?"

Oh gods.

I woke up panting from that weird ass night mare.

Alright, let's see her, no Clarisse, no black sexy lingerie and no goddess of love. Good, I'm back in the real world.

I sat up from the bed and took in a deep breath. I got up and walked down to the bathroom, splashed some water on my face and then went back to take advantage of the cable TV. Some nice cartoons should do me **good . . .**


	12. So Elizabeth Has A Plan?

**Percy POV**

I heard foot steps creak down the steps and soon we were facing Clarisse and a few other half bloods.

She glared at all of us, but mainly Elizabeth. "You shit-bag." She growled at Elizabeth.

Clarisse brought up her knife to Elizabeth's neck. "I should kill you right now. Then I would be daddy's favorite again and not some worthless piece of shit like you." She spat.

"If I'm such a worthless shit-bag then why did he pick me over you?" Elizbaeth taunted.

"Mother fucker!" She screamed, ready to strike Elizabeth in the neck. Two half bloods held her back. "I'll fucking kill you! Not even miss Lamia can stop me! I'll tear you to shreds!" Clarisse fought against the people who held her from Elizabeth.

"Nyah nyah nyah nyah nyaaaaah! You cant get me~ And I'm the one chained to the wall!" I thought I saw Elizabeth shudder for a moment but regained her taunting face.

"AAGH!" Clarisse ripped away from the two half bloods, she knocked them down like a bull, and charged at Elizabeth, red faced.

"Clarisse!" A voice boomed.

I looked to see Lamia. "I told you to check on the prisoners, not kill them!" She growled.

Clarisse back down a bit but still held her death glare on Elizabeth.

"Now, I see that they are well. Hungry a bit. Kimmy, get them some food! I must have them well fed. Plump and good enough for me to eat."

"Yes Malady." A blonde haired girl rushed from the room and headed quickly up stairs.

"Now, Percy, you wont be escaping on me, right?" She asked with a smile.

I glared at her.

"Good. I'll leave you now. Kimmy should be down her to feed you. See you tomorrow at sunset. I'm growing very hungry for human flesh, especially the flesh of you Percy Jackson . . ." She paused, looking thoughtful for a moment and then smiled at me. "Unless, you would like to join me now, before it's to late."

"Never." I growled.

She nodded. "Very well then. I'll leave you to your miseries and food . . . and I am so kind enough to let you down from the wall. Clarisse, release the prisoners, triple the guards at the door." She smiled at me once more and then left.

Clarisse grumbles something incoherent and then releases us from out chains. "She seems to be in a good mood, must mean we will be heading to battle soon." Clarisse mumbled.

She whispered something into Elizabeth's ear. Elizabeth glared so I assumed it was a threat or something.

"Get out of here." She grumbled and Clarisse and her buddies left.

The second they were out of sight and the few minute when we were done with out food Kate ran to Nico's arms, sobbing. Then she banded her head against the wall saying that she should be stronger than this.

"It's OK, it's only your first mission." Nico reassured her.

"B-but Percy saved the world on his first quest." She stammered.

I felt guilty for a moment but it then disappeared after a few seconds.

"That's because Percy is just special. Your just going to have to deal with that. Your special too. You can do something great too. It will just take time. Greatness does not form in front of you straight away, it takes time for it to grow." Nico told her.

"Yeah." I agreed with what ever he had told her.

She smiled at him, wiping away her tears, "Thank you." She whispered and then sat down with her back against the will. Nico sat next to her.

"This is shit." Elizabeth said while kicking the wall, hard. So hard it left a crack. "MOTHER FUCKING SHITY BITCH THAT HURT!" She screamed while grabbing her foot and jumping up and down like a cartoon.

I was lost for words. I was the leader, yet I had no plan for a way out . . .

A few hours later everyone was asleep and I was left awake, drawing out possible escape plans in the dirt with a stick.

"Oh this is useless." I grumbled while throwing the stick down.

"Still awake SeaWeed brain." Elizabeth called.

"Yes."

She came over and sat next to me. "We'll get out." She muttered.

"What?"

"I said, We'll get out of here you idiot." She growled.

"And why are you so sure about that?" I asked.

She looked up at me and then back to the dirt floor. "Just trust me." She said.

Trust her? Trust Elizabeth? Alright, I'll give it a try. "Alright." I said.

"I have a plan." She whispered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That's a secret. Just run when I tell you to run." She said.

I nodded. "Alright."

"Now, get to sleep, big day tomorrow." She smiled.

**A/N:** oooo, so Elizabeth has a plan eh?


	13. We Make A Daring Excape

**Percy POV**

When I opened my eyes I saw Lamia's face, smiling at me. "Hello sleepy head."

I sat straight up, only to have my face collide with her's into a horrible kiss. I pulled back quickly thinking- "Ew, Lamia germs."

"Time to die now honey." She smiled.

Now, where have I heard that one before? Ah, right, Mrs. Dodds.

"So your going to dine on our flesh? How will this ritual work?" I asked. My head was still laying down and Lamia's peered right on top of mine.

"I wanted to ask first if you have given thought to my suggestion?" She questioned.

"No." I growled.

"Alright then." She sat back up, letting me sit up with out any interference with our lips.

Elizabeth sat in the corner playing with a rock and two sticks. Kate was sitting next to Nico. Not so freaked out as before. There was hope in her eyes when she looked at me. I gave her a smile and she smiled back. Nico was asleep sitting up, his head resting on Nico's shoulder.

"Ready for death?" She whispered.

I shrugged. "Sure."

Lamia growled at me but got us all up for the feast. We were lined up and tied up by ropes. And none other to lead us to this lovely feast was Clarisse herself.

She looked over at Elizabeth, nodded her head slightly with a tight glare. Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at her like a child.

We were brought up into a dining room, with a table that went from one end, clear to the other. Rows and rows of chairs were lined up, tons and tons of demons sat in each one.

They brought us up onto the table, like we were the main courses for tonight's dinner, which . . . was most likely the case.

I stood there stiffly, glanced at Elizabeth, she was too busy glaring at Clarisse for her to notice my stare.

"I don't care! You can just go to fucking Hades for all I care!" Elizabeth shouted at Clarisse.

"At least I'm not a bi-sexual whore!" She yelled back.

"HEY! I am not a bi-sexual whore! True I am gay, but have no interest in men, and plus, I'm not a fucking whore, whore."

"Ladies!" Lamia yelled. "Tonight is of feasting, you will shut the fuck up or so help me i'l-"

"You'll what? Eat me? Pfft, sorry honey, but you have nothing left to threat us with." Elizabeth smiled.

Lamia's face grew red with anger. "Shut the fuck up Elizabeth."

"You STFU!" She recalled.

"God fucking dammit, NOW ELIZABETH!" Clarisse cried, and that's when . . you guessed it, all Hades broke loose, whoopty doo~

"Now wh- oh yeah." She smiled and jumped off the table.

Demons jumped up and turned on the other demons wondering what the hell was going on.

"This way." Clarisse hissed.

Her and a few half blood and us followed her out of the shop. We were running crazy as fast as our legs could take us. I passed by demons killing demons, dragons breathing fire randomly every where, trying to regain the peace. And Lamia, well, she was freaking out, screaming and stomping her foot. And then she ran after us. And man could that lady run.

"επίθεση φιδιών!!" She screamed.

Snakes all of a sudden came out of no where, like they were falling out of the sky or something. They tried biting us, but they were just iddy biddy snakes. One bit my arm but I didn't think to much of it because, I had that whole curse of Achilles thing. And then that's when I heard this huge BOOM!

Walls came crashing down and everyone was still running, trying to get the hell out of there. I heard a scream pierce through the building. The door was just right there, but I just couldn't not ignore the scream.

So I stopped dead in my tracks, and turned around to see Kate, her legs squished under a chuck of the ceiling.

"You-you guys go on." She breathed.

"Kate-" I started.

"It's OK, I can stay here, you go and escape, I'll be fine." Kate smiled. She had a huge cut on her face and she was looking rather pale.

"I cant leave you here Kate."

"GO you stupid idiot!" She screamed. I gave her one last glance before turning my back on her.

I knew I would regret doing this. I knew I was going to regret this soooo much.

Nico was running ahead, so he hadn't heard Kate's scream.

I finally saw the light . . . or, at least a door and a few windows. We ran through the candy store like maniacs, trying to get the hell out of there before the place exploded.

We barely made it.

Just as my foot hit the hard cement of the great out doors, the building exploded, sending me flying into the building 20 feet across from it. I smacked right into it, hearing a few cracks, saw a few dots dance above my eyes. And before I knew it, I blacked out.


	14. Looks Like 3 Weeks Til Death

**Percy POV**

I woke up in the infirmary at which I presumed was at Camp Half-Blood.

I tried to sit up but I was only pushed back down, even when I did try, I couldn't move and single part of my body, I felt completely numb inside and out.

"Don't move, it will effect the healing process." I heard someone whispered.

I opened my eyes to see Annabeth.

Oh my Annabeth. I missed her so much. For a few moment I thought I was going to die. I was going to die without getting a chance to say my good bye to Annabeth. I was going to die with out getting the chance to tell Annabeth more than anything, more than the world, and more than myself.

She smiled at me. "How are you feeling SeaWeed Brain?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I'm OK I guess."

She didn't say anything for a moment but then glared at me. "Ok?! You guess?! Boy! You almost got your ass killed! You nearly scarred me! When I saw them bring in your body I thought you were dead. I was so freaked out! But luckily it was only a few broken bones . . . adn-and . . . " She didn't finish her sentence, just sobbed.

"What?" I asked. Alright, so how the fuck did I break my bones?! How did this poison spread?! I thought that I had the curse of Achilles.

She looked at my arm. "You've had a snake bite. A highly poisonous snake bite. You might not be able to use your right arm anymore." She whispered.

"Cant we just get some water and . . ."

She shook her head. "The water only seemed to have made it worse. We tried everything Percy, we think the poison might even spread into your lungs and heart and . . . you might die."

"How long until that happens?" I asked.

"3 weeks." She whispered.

3 weeks wasn't really that long when your talking about your life span. 3 weeks, there's that lucks number again.

Annabeth stopped sobbing and regained her self control. "I should go now, people may start to wonder where I am." She whispered.

"No, please, stay, stay with me for a little while." I whispered.

She looked at me and then grabbed my hand. "Alright, but only for a little while. She gave me a weak smile.

**~End~**

**A/N:** Yeah ladies and gentlemen, the end. :D Muahaha, I'm so evil. Is Percy going to die? Is Kate still Alive? What's up with Clarisse? Is Lamia still alive? Reuilding her army once more?Well, I can certainly answer those questions, if you all want a book three!


End file.
